


Happy Ending

by LokianaWinchester



Category: Die Bergretter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, kein plan wie der thomas mit nachnamen heißt, zu faul zum googlen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Bei der Geburt hat jeder einen Schriftzug irgendwo auf seiner Haut, genannt den Seelenzug. Die Worte dieses Seelenzuges sind die ersten, die sein Seelenfreund zu einem sagt.Katkus Soulmate AU





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an alle ca. 3 Leser, die ich hab.

_Danke, ich schaff das schon._

Grübelnd blickte Katharina auf ihren entblößten Unterarm und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Am liebsten würde sie diese Worte komplett vergessen; nur Schmerz hatten sie ihr gebracht, nur Unglück. Sie wollte nichts mehr von Seelenfreunden wissen, nichts mehr mit dieser scheinbaren Konstante in jedermanns Leben zu tun haben. Wie konnte es denn so schief gegangen sein?

 -

Katharina hatte wirklich gedacht, in Thomas ihren Seelenfreund gefunden zu haben. Sie war schnell um die Ecke gerannt, war schon zu spät gewesen und hatte sich beeilen müssen. Katharina hatte um diese Uhrzeit nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand in diesen Gängen unterwegs war. Sie wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als sie mit Schwung fast jemanden umrannte. Der Mann konnte sich gerade noch aufrecht halten und sich an der Wand abstützen, doch die Unterlagen, die er getragen hatte, waren heruntergefallen und in einem Umfeld von guten fünf Quadratmetern verteilt.

Katharina bückte sich, um die Papiere aufzusammeln, doch der Mann unterbrach sie, als sie nach der ersten Aktenmappe griff.

„ _Danke, ich schaff das schon.”_

Katharinas Herz setzte erst einmal einen Schlag aus. Das konnte nicht sein, sie konnte nicht jetzt, hier und so ihren Seelenfreund gefunden haben. Unmöglich.

Zögerlich schaute sie auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Er lächelte.

„Okay”, sagte Katharina mit zitternder Stimme.

Als sie Monate später herausfand, dass Thomas’ Seelenzug nicht _Okay_ lautete, war sie sicher, dass sie ihm schon einmal begegnet sein musste. Irgendwann hatte sie wahrscheinlich im Vorbeigehen schon einmal _Kann ich mal?_ zu ihm gesagt.

Doch nach einigen weiteren Monaten wurde Katharina bewusst, dass Thomas sie nicht als seine Seelenverwandte sah. Er wusste genau, dass sie zu ihm gehörte, er wusste, dass sie bereit war, ihm alles zu glauben. Und genau das nutzte er schamlos aus.

Die Trennung war nicht einfach für Katharina gewesen, doch jetzt konnte sie insgesamt mit der Lage der Dinge zufrieden sein. Der Gedanke an Seelenverwandte mit einem Happy-Ending tat immer noch weh und sie war sicher, dass sich das nie ändern würde, doch Einsamkeit zog sie definitiv einem niemals heilenden gebrochenen Herzen in einer kaum erträglichen Beziehung vor.

* * *

Der Einsatz hätte nichts Besonderes sein sollen. Inzwischen war ein Jahr vergangen und Katharina konnte sich durch das Retten von Menschenleben gut über die Tatsache hinweghelfen, dass ihr eigenes Leben wohl kaum mehr bedeutungsvoll gerettet werden konnte.

Als sie zu der Verletzten hinabstieg, warteten dort Andreas und ein anderer Mann auf sie und waren soeben dabei, die Frau auf der Bahre festzuschnallen.

„Lass mich mal ran”, sagte Katharina. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass irgendwelche unnötigen Unfälle passierten.

„ _Danke, ich schaff das schon_.”

Zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben, setzte Katharinas Herz einen Schlag aus. Ihr war plötzlich schwindelig; schwer atmend stützte sie sich an der Felswand ab.

„Oh Gott”, flüsterte sie und hoffte, dass niemand diese Worte hörte. Das Schicksal spielte wirklich üble Tricks mit ihr.

„Alles okay?”, fragte Andreas. „Wir können nicht noch eine Kranke gebrauchen.”

Katharina nickte und versuchte, ihre Panik unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Am besten würde es sein, sie ließe sich auf nichts ein. Am Beste würde Katharina dies alles ignorieren. Die Frau auf der Trage war die Freundin dieses Mannes und er hatte auch keinerlei Wiedererkennung bei Katharinas Worten gezeigt.

„Oh Gott”, stieß sie noch einmal aus, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und sich aufrichtete. „Ja. Alles okay. Können wir?”

-

Katharina hatte gehofft, dass Markus wieder abreisen würde; sie hatte gehofft, ihn wieder vergessen zu können, doch das Schicksal hatte einen fiesen Sinn für Humor und so blieb Markus in Ramsau. So blieb Markus bei der Bergrettung.

Katharina konzentrierte sich auf ihre Arbeit; auf die Patienten und auf die Bergrettung. Meist verbarg sie ihren Seelenzug unter einem Verband und an manchen Tagen, gelang es ihr, nicht einmal an ihn zu denken.

Dann, eines Tages rutschte Markus ein Felsen unter seinem Fuß weg und obwohl er gesichert war und sich tapfer an einem Felsvorsprung festhielt, kam er nicht ganz unverletzt davon. Seine Jacke war am Unterarm aufgerissen und als er wieder in Sicherheit saß und Katharina ihn sich anschauen konnte, war der Stoff bereits komplett blutgetränkt.

Die Buchstaben, die unter seiner Armbanduhr hervorschauten, versuchte Katharina zu ignorieren, doch damit Katharina sich um die Wunde kümmern konnte, musste Markus die Uhr abnehmen.

„Ist okay. Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn das jemand sieht.”

Katharina nickte schwach, wandte trotzdem ihre Augen ab.

Als sie auf die Wunde schaute, während sie diese notdürftig verband, fiel ihr Blick dann doch auf Markus’ Handgelenk.

_Lass mich mal ran._

Ihre Finger begannen zu zittern.

„Au, Scheiße”, fluchte Markus als ihre Hand gegen seinen Arm stieß.

„Sorry, sorry, tut mir leid, ich...”

Bevor Katharina fertig sprechen konnte, legte Markus seine andere Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Hey. Kein Problem, es gibt Schlimmeres.”

Sie sah auf, in seine blauen Augen, die so voller Zuversicht und Ehrlichkeit ihren Blick erwiderten.

„Alles okay bei dir?”, fragte Markus.

„Ja. Ja alles okay. ‘tschuldigung.” Katharina versuchte zu lächeln und stand auf. „Kannst du weiter?”

„Ja klar”, sagte Markus und sein antwortendes Lächeln sollte nicht so viel Macht über Katharina haben. Es sollte sie nicht so tief berühren und ihr nicht diese sinnlose Hoffnung geben.

 -

Von dieser Sekunde an war Katharinas Einsamkeit wieder nahezu unerträglich, denn sie wusste jetzt, dass Markus für sie da sein könnte. Vielleicht war das tatsächlich der Fall. Vielleicht war dies ihre Chance für ebenso ein Happy-Ending, nach dem sie sich sehnte, doch Markus ließ immer noch nicht erkennen, dass er von ihrer Seelenfreundschaft wusste. Also wartete Katharina, denn sie selbst wollte keinesfalls den ersten Schritt machen.

Doch je besser sie Markus kennen lernte, umso sicherer war Katharina, dass er sie niemals absichtlich so verletzen würde, wie Thomas, der genau gewusst hatte, wie viel ihr Seelenzug ihr bedeutete. Und so ließ sich Katharina auf diese Idee ein, denn selbst wenn Markus doch nicht ihr Seelenfreund war, so würde er sie zumindest mit Würde behandeln. Katharina wusste, dass Markus Gefühle für sie hatte; gut verbergen konnte er sie nicht und Katharina erkannte darin wieder, was sie selbst empfand.

Irgendwann hatte sie es satt, Markus nur anzusehen und sich zu fragen, wann er endlich etwas tun würde. Irgendwann erreichte Katharina eine Grenze, doch hatte sich wirklich nicht streiten wollen. In Wirklichkeit war es praktisch unmöglich, sich mit Markus zu streiten. Er blieb immer ruhig, verteidigte sich wenn nötig, ging aber niemals selbst in die Offensive. Zumindest nicht soweit Katharina das beurteilen konnte.

„Warum bist du so? Warum tust du nichts? Ich weiß, dass du was von mir willst, aber du tust nichts.“ Katharina war frustriert, verwirrt, verletzt. Sie wollte wissen, wo sie stand.

„Ich weiß doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Ich will einfach nicht, dass du irgendwas bereust... uns bereust,“ sagte Markus. Er war zu ruhig, was sie noch mehr ärgerte.

„Also is es deine Entscheidung, was ich zu tun hab?” Katharina verschränkte die Arme.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich wollte dir nichts aufzwingen, ich halt mich lieber von dir fern, als dass...” Markus sah ihr nicht in die Augen.

„Als dass was? Markus, du hast meinen Seelenzug auf dem Arm. Warum hältst du dich fern von mir?”

Sofort schaute Markus sie an. Katharina sah Überraschung und Ungläubigkeit auf seinem Gesicht. Ihr Ärger hatte sich auf einmal in Luft aufgelöst. Nicht, dass sie wirklich sauer auf Markus sein konnte, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ alle Frustration verdampfen.

„Ich hab was? Du weißt das und sagst es mir nicht? Wie...” Markus nahm einen Schritt nach vorne und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Du hast das zu mir gesagt? Bist du sicher?”

„Ja.” Sie war sich sicher, denn die Unterhaltung für immer in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

„Und du?” Markus’ Blick war intensiv, neugierig und Katharina konnte sich keine Sekunde lang dagegen wehren.

Hastig schob sie ihren Ärmel hoch und löste den Verband, den sie darum gelegt hatte.

Als sie wieder zu Markus aufschaute, begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen; sein Lächeln konnte jede ihrer Ängste dahinschmelzen lassen.

„Ich hab dir gar nicht richtig zugehört damals. Ich war so konzentriert und... ich musste sie retten.” Markus’ Hand wanderte von ihrem Arm über ihren Rücken und zog Katharina näher zu sich. „Ich hab tatsächlich verpasst, wie meine Seelenfreundin die wichtigsten Worte meines Lebens gesagt hat.”

Mit den Fingerspitzen seiner anderen Hand strich Markus ihr die Haare beiseite. Wie von selbst drehte Katharina ihren Kopf gerade so, dass seine Finger über ihre Wange fuhren.

„Bist du sicher?” Markus war so besorgt um sie; selbst jetzt, wo er Bescheid wusste, selbst jetzt wollte er sicher stellen, dass es ihr gut ging. Katharina lächelte schwach. Sie war sich auch bei Thomas sicher gewesen, sie hatte ihr Herz und ihre Seele offenbart und als Dank beides zerbrochen hinterher geworfen bekommen. Doch Markus würde das nicht tun. Markus, der immer sanft mit ihr umging, der sich immer um sie sorgte, egal ob sie Seelenfreunde waren oder nicht; Markus konnte sie vertrauen.

Und so sagte sie: „Ja.”

Markus’ Lippen waren weich, seine Küsse so sanft, wie Katharina erwartet hätte. Sie reckte sich nach oben und legte einen Arm um Markus’ Schultern, fuhr mit ihren Fingern in seine Haare und drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, sodass sie Markus inniger küssen konnte.

 -

_Danke, ich schaff das schon._

Grübelnd blickte Katharina auf ihren entblößten Unterarm und schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. Markus’ Fingerspitzen strichen sanft über diese Worte.

Jemanden zu haben, dem sie vertrauen konnte und der sie genauso vergötterte wie sie ihn, das war unerwartet. Was Katharina mit Markus hatte, war wohl die Art Beziehung, die Seelenfreunde führen sollten.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber, küsste ihn, bevor sie die Augen schloss. In Markus’ Armen war Katharina sicher.

In Markus’ Armen fand sie ihr eigenes Happy-Ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Naja. Please gimme Kudos und Kommentare


End file.
